peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-15 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 50 to 46 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. Another file contains the complete show at last. *Peel starts the show with a "roar of approval" for Luther Blissett for the striker's hat-trick in England's 9-0 win against Luxembourg and "thunderous applause" for himself (Kenny Dalgish) for the Liverpool man's two goals in Scotland's 3-2 defeat to Belgium. Both matches were qualifying games for the following summer's European championships. *In the Festive 50 track listing below, the two charts are differentiated by AT (All-Time chart) and FF (chart for 1982 only). Sessions *UB40, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1982-01-09, first broadcast 25 January 1982. No known commercial release. *Theatre Of Hate, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1982-02-08, first broadcast 18 February 1982. No known commercial release. *Nightingales, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1982-03-03, first broadcast 18 March 1982. Originally released on Cherry Red 12 inch (CHERRY 44). Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record *start of programme, intro (File 1) *Nightingales: 'Give 'Em Time' (Peel Session) *UB40: 'I Won't Close My Eyes' (Peel Session) (File 1) *Theatre Of Hate: 'The Hop' (Peel Session) (File 1) :(JP: "I think this will probably be the last year that I do the Festive 50. Of course, the BBC may have plans in that direction anyway: 'Sorry John, it's been nice having you, see you around. Here's a postal order.' But, if I'm still around next Christmas, I don't think I'll do another Festive Fifty. I might do another one of those best records of the year, but, as somebody said to me in a letter, and I mentioned this on Kid's programme as well, what it does seem to be doing is exactly the opposite of what, hopefully, the programmes have always been about. It seems to be sort of like establishing old bands and a preoccupation with what's already happened, which doesn't really concern me very much, I must admit. Having said that, here's an old record.") *This Final Frame: 'The Diary (7")' (Scratch) (File 1) * The Nightingales: My Brilliant Career (session) * Theatre Of Hate: Incinerator (session) (File 1) * Special AKA: War Crimes (The Crime Remains The Same) (b-side) 2-Tone (File 1) * UB40: Love Is All Is Alright (session) (File 1) * The Nightingales: The Son Of God's Mate (session) * Theatre Of Hate: The Clan (session) * Kan Kan: 'The Informer (12")' (Illuminated) (File 1) * File 6 begins * UB40: Folitician (File 1) * November Group: The Popular Front () Modern Method (File 1) * Theatre Of Hate: Dreams Of The Poppy (session) * UB40: Prince Baldhead Meets Gymslip And The School Girls At The Chemist (session) * File 2) * Nightingales: Which Hi-Fi (session) * Ruff 'N Tuff Players: Ruff 'N' Tuff () Intense (mostly edited out in File 1) 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-46 *=49 (AT): Damned, 'Love Song (LP-Machine Gun Etiquette)' (Chiswick) *50 (FF): Farmer's Boys, 'I Think I Need Help (7 inch)' (Waap) *JP: 'A brave start for this year's chart, I think.' *=49 (AT): Laurie Anderson, 'O Superman (LP-Big Science)' (Warner Bros) *49 (FF): Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Melt (12 inch)' (Polydor) *48 (AT): Joy Division, 'The Eternal (LP-Closer)' (Factory) *48 (FF): Action Pact, 'Suicide Bag (EP-Suicide Bag)' (Fallout) *47 (AT): Magazine, 'Shot By Both Sides (7 inch)' (Virgin) *47 (FF): Higsons, 'Conspiracy (7 inch)' (Waap) *46 (AT): Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Hong Kong Garden (LP-Once Upon A Time/The Singles)' (Polydor) *JP: 'At 46 in this year's chart, a record which I'm afraid has been championed by the Laird himself rather than by me. Most irritating: he's obviously taken over the entire world.' *46 (FF): Bauhaus, 'Third Uncle (LP-The Sky's Gone Out)' (Beggars Banquet) *Midnight news: mentions England's 9-0 defeat of Luxembourg which allowed the dating of this show. *'File 6 ends' File ;Name *1) JP19821215_01.mp3 (track title John Peel Show 1982-12-15 - part 1) *2) JP19821215_02.mp3 (track title John Peel Show 1982-12-15 - part 2) *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 1 & 2 of 20 *5) Peel 1982-12-15 (p).mp3 *6) John Peel 15 Dec 1982 ;Length *1) 41:52 *2) 47:09 *3) FF Part 1 - 0:23:36 *4) FF Part 2 - 0:23:27 *5) 1:56:36 (Full unedited show) *6) 0:57:59 ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *Though this programme is listed, the start date for the FF chart given in The Peel Sessions is December 20. *5) Full unedited show *6) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mediafire *3) and 4) Originally shared via Yahoo Peel Newsgroup. *5) Mooo Server *6) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:One For Ken Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes